


marry me

by lwtftharold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Fluff, It is now, M/M, Pining, Stalking, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, Younger Harry, a little bit, children to strangers to fucking to lovers, fluffy fluff, is that a tag?, it's all pretty quick, not that much smut, tiny tiny bit of age kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtftharold/pseuds/lwtftharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets Louis at Chuck E. Cheese's when they're kids. He makes a bigger impact on him than either of them expected when the eight year old boy asks the fourteen year old to marry him.<br/>A few years later and of course they meet again and it's pretty much as emotional of a roller coaster as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marry me

**Author's Note:**

> sorryabout how bad this writing is my god it's like three years old. I like the plot though depots how unrealistic it is so I hope you like it.

~~~~Harry is a regular 9 year old, has fun, gets into trouble, and just anything you would expect from a kid. That would include going to a birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese's for one of his friends. He's running around with a load of tickets in hand and tokens jingling in his pocket, playing almost every game twice in the place. Everything's going normally until he's chasing after his best friend and catches sight of an older boy sitting in one of the booths. His back is to the wall and his legs are bent on the large red cushion while his eyes are focused on the phone in his hand. Suddenly everything blurs out, the sounds around him are muffled and everything is blurry except the boy in the booth. And wow he's so pretty, Harry thinks. He doesn't even like girls actually because girls have cooties gross but this is a boy and obviously boys don't have cooties. Harry decides he's found the love of his life at Chuck E. Cheese's. Louis takes another bite out of his greasy pizza and wipes off his fingers before lazily typing out a reply to his friend. He really doesn't want to be there but his mum had forced him to bring his little sister to this party since she had 'some things to do'. It isn't that Louis hates kids, he doesn't, but he's 14 and he really just prefers to stay at home and watch a movie or maybe some porn, yeah porn sounds nice to him right now. But really Louis just has to face the fact he's stuck with a bunch of 9-year olds for a few more hours. He sighs profoundly. Finally Louis gets bored of texting and slides his legs down and scoots to sit at the edge of the seat. He takes another bite of his pizza and watches the screaming laughing kids and basks in the remembrance of the good old days. Harry still has four or five tokens jingling in his pocket but he really doesn't want to wait any longer. He stuffs his tickets through the huge machine, and it doesn't take long because he actually doesn't have very many tickets but it's enough. When it's done, he finally receives his receipt and runs over to the stand to choose a prize.

"That's quite a lot of tickets you've made there," the lady behind the counter says with a smile. Harry can't help the little bit of pride that rises up in him and he smiles cockily. "You can get one of these prizes up here if you'd like," she says, pointing at a couple of bigger prizes. Harry shakes his head, his blondish brownish thin hair moving along with it.

"No, I want that one," He points at a small object under the glass in the counter. It's a cherry flavored candy ring which is about 10 tickets. The lady smiles and takes the candy ring out and places it on the counter.

"Anything else sweetie? You have 73 tickets left." she says and Harry shakes his head again and grabs the candy ring.

"No, this is all" he says then remembers something his mum has said before when she pays for something, "you can keep the change." The young boy walks away with his cherry ring, hoping very badly that the boy in the booth will like cherry. He finds the same booth again and the boy is sitting at the edge now just watching the other kids run around. Harry walks right up to him and the older boy's gaze shifts to the younger one in the Power Rangers t-shirt. He smiles and Harry holds out the ring but then immediately remembers some movies his mum has watched when a man proposes and drops quickly to his knees. He's on both his knees, not one but both because he's 9 and you can't blame him. Louis watches with confusion as the kid does these actions. He's adorable really, with his light hair that seems to be getting curly but is straight and almost blondish. His eyes are a bluish green color and they're really wide and full of youth. He also has prominent dimples when he starts talking and what he says really surprises Louis. "Will you marry me?" his voice is sweet and innocent and Louis is sure the boy doesn't even know what he's asking. He's really taken aback by the question and isn't sure how to answer but quickly comes to the conclusion that he can't turn down a little boy because Louis isn't cruel.

"But I don't know your name," Louis says simply.

The boy looks a bit embarrassed, "I'm Harry, Harry Styles," he says. Louis thinks that the name is to grown-up for him but really in a matter of time he'd grow into it.

"I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson" he answers then smirks as a thought crosses his mind. "Or should I say Louis Styles?" He watches as Harry's eyes widen and his lips curve into a smile, showing his teeth and dimples. But Louis isn't finished yet, "Or maybe Harry Tomlinson sounds better?" This time Harry stands up quickly and looks like he'll start bouncing off walls from so much excitement.

"We can settle that later," he says quickly and Louis laughs fondly at the adorable boy. He's really made his day, Louis thinks. Harry hurries to rip the wrapper off the ring then holds it out to Louis again. The older boy holds his hand out and Harry gets the ring on his finger(his pointer finger but Louis' not gonna say anything). He holds his hand out and admires it just like a newly engaged girl would.

"You can eat it if you want, don't worry I'll get you more rings," Harry says and Louis really just wants to squeeze the life out of the kid because he's so fucking cute and he's going to make an amazing husband one day. Louis has to settle for just smiling at him because they're still strangers really. He holds the ring up and licks it, tasting the bursting flavor of cherry on his tongue.

"Mmmm it's good," he hums then looks at the boy who's just watching him. "Do you want a lick?" he asks and maybe that's probably crossing a line but Louis actually doesn't care. Harry just shakes his head and scoots into the booth at the opposite side of where Louis is sitting.

"It's yours and I don't really like cherry," he says. Louis nods and thinks he might just keep that in mind.

 

•

 

Sure Harry was extremely upset during the few weeks after he first and last saw Louis. Or his 'fiancée' for that matter. And sure Harry was always on the lookout for him and went to Chuck E. Cheese's about three times after that just trying his luck to see if the older boy was there. But Harry is 16 now, Louis long forgotten in his memories. One thing he gained from that was he started questioning his sexuality at a pretty early age although it wasn't until he was 13 when he 'accidentally' kissed his best mate Niall and knew he really really liked boys. He didn't like Niall oh no, they were like brothers, Harry could never see him in that way. Harry actually rarely developed a crush for anybody, much preferred to find a good shag with a girl or boy because he was bi, he just liked boys a whole lot more. So that was what lead up to this moment. At a house party, tongue shoved down some bloke's throat and arms on his hips, pinning him to a wall. Harry never quite caught the guy's name just knew he wanted to pound him into a mattress but of course there was always some kind of interruption to his plans. Harry has to apologize quickly as he grabs his vibrating phone out of his tight pocket and makes his way outside. He knows perfectly well that when he goes back the boy won't be waiting for him and that only enhances his annoyed tone when he answers the phone.

"Yes mum?"

"Oh honey I just wanted to ask if you were doing alright and it's almost midnight you need to be getting home soon," his mum speaks sweetly despite Harry's annoyance.

"Yes mum I'm doing fine and I'll be home later," he says quickly and hurries to say goodbye as he hangs up. Well so much for getting laid, he thinks and walks further up the driveway to go find his car, wherever he parked it. Harry stops suddenly as a black car comes down the road but stops a little before crossing in front of him. He sees a girl about his age walk up to the car and open up the door but suddenly Harry isn't looking at the girl or the car or the road or anything, he's looking at the boy driving the car. He's older obviously but has such youth in his complexion. And his face is so familiar looking but at the same time he's never seen him before. Harry would remember seeing such a hot guy with soft brown hair and piercing cerulean blue eyes and scruff under his chin that he can definitely pull off. He looks like sex but at the same time he's this adorable angel who manages to hide his wings under the wooly brown sweater he's wearing. This all happens in about ten seconds that the car stops, lets the girl in and is driving off again, passing in front of Harry and down the road. He doesn't take a second longer in running across the street, quickly finding his car and jamming his key in. As soon as he has it started and drives onto the road he's following after the boy's car. Harry really doesn't know why he's doing it but he just has to. He knows it's wrong when he watches as the girl gets out of the car and into a house and the other boy continues driving. He knows it's stalking when he follows him all the way to an apartment complex and the boy gets out. Harry knows he should stop while he can as he watches the boy's petite frame, exaggerated curves, and small feet that carry him along the path and to a door that he opens and slips into, leaving Harry disappointed.

 

 

After that Harry's life really isn't normal anymore. He doesn't flirt with the cheerleading team like he always does. He doesn't slap Zayn's ass like he always does when he walks across the locker room to get a shower after football practice. He doesn't greet his mum with a kiss on the cheek after he gets home. He doesn't go straight up to his room to take a well needed nap like he always does, he goes down the block to a small coffee shop. He goes there every day after school and sits secluded in a corner with phone in hand although he isn't watching that particularly but the small boy with the blue eyes who seems to walk in here everyday and ask for the same caramel frapuccino and sit down on a stool to read a book. It's become a daily routine for Harry since he figured out most of the boy's schedule which was rather hard considering he has school. As Harry has picked up, he comes into the coffee shop everyday after school then afterwards goes home and disappears for the day. Then at night he comes out at around 6 and goes to a local bar where apparently he works at for the night. Harry has ditched enough times to figure out he goes to uni at noon and doesn't come out until 5 when he goes to the coffee shop. On weekends he works full time at the bar but somehow finds the time to hang out with his mates. But no Harry isn't obsessed, not at all. He does finally convince himself to introduce himself to the stranger, who's name he has picked up to be Louis. Again Harry has found that very familiar and has only gotten him more intrigued. After Louis' coffee, Harry follows him across the street to a grocery store that he stops at and quickly tries to come up with a plan to talk to him. As soon as he does he turns a corner to try and cut in front of Louis which works almost perfectly because he does 'bump into him' but he also spills a cup of iced coffee that Louis was holding. It spills all over both of their shirts and onto the floor where the ice slides across the tiles.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Louis rambles and bends down to pick up the cup. Harry loses his breath and nearly chokes when the boy says that because, it wasn't even his fault and his voice sounds way better up close.

"What no no this is my fault, don't apologize, I didn't see where I was going, I'm sorry," Harry says and then there's an employee walking in, telling them both not to worry because he'll clean it up.

"I'm really sorry about your shirt too it was nice," Harry says with a nervous chuckle as they walk away from the spill.

"It's fine, this was getting pretty old anyways," Louis says and eyes the empty plastic cup in his hand that has 'Lottie' scribbled onto it. So that's his sister, Harry thinks, suddenly remembering the girl from school.

"Let me get you a new coffee at least," Harry quickly offers up. Louis smiles at him and hesitates for a moment. The boy is really cute for his age, Louis thinks. He's like a fucking inch taller than him and he's lanky and has crazy curly hair and green eyes and he's just so darn adorable and Louis knows he shouldn't say yes but it's those darn dimples he thinks as he huffs out his answer.

"Yeah okay thanks." Harry smiles at him, leading the way out of the grocery store since Louis actually hadn't picked up anything. "I didn't catch your name though," Louis says and Harry stops to stick his hand out.

"Harry, Harry Styles," he says and Louis takes his hand and shakes it with a chuckle.

"Full name basis already?" he says and Harry shows those damn dimples again. "I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson." Then Harry isn't breathing anymore. He stares at the older boy in front of him, right into his blue eyes and immediately knows who he is. He knows Louis Tomlinson. He knows that this is the Louis Tomlinson that he proposed to with a fucking cherry flavored ring at Chuck E. Cheese's. And Harry really wants to cry now because he found this boy and he really didn't think he'd have feelings for him after all these years but he does. Harry doesn't even know him but he is 100% sure he's in love with him and now he really can't let him slip away again.

"So are we going or..." Louis says with confusion as he watches Harry's suddenly blank expression.

Harry shakes it off quickly and says "Oh, yeah yeah let's go." Then they're walking across the street to the coffee shop again and Harry decides to make small talk. It's simple things the whole time really as they walk to the shop, Louis gets his coffee, Harry pays for it and then they're walking the longer distance to where Louis parked his car. Harry knows he's flirting by the time they get there and Louis has one hand on the handle and a blush spread across his cheeks.

"You know you're really pretty Louis," Harry says as he's only about a foot or less away from Louis's smaller body.

"Pretty? Harry I'm a grown 22 year old man," he scoffs but that doesn't wipe the small smile off his lips. And that also doesn't arouse Harry, knowing that Louis is 6 years older than him. Harry only smiles at him as he inches closer and he only has a second to see Louis' shocked expression before he presses his lips to Louis' plump ones. And for about a second Louis is kissing back but his eyes open and go wide when he realizes what he's doing and pushes the adolescent boy away from him. He does though keep his hands clenched to Harry's collar so Harry is only a few inches away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Louis breathes out in shock. He's trying so so hard not to get caught up in the younger boy and fall into this trap. He knows every bit of this is wrong because Harry only looks to be 15 or 16.

"Kissing you," Harry says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, which it is. And Louis doesn't miss Harry's blown out eyes and plump lips and overall aroused expression before he's kissing him again and fuck it Louis thinks. He kisses back harder and Harry wraps his arms around the boy's curvy waist and slides his tongue across Louis' bottom lip. Louis immediately opens his mouth, inviting Harry to lick up around the inside of his mouth. A moan rumbles through his throat and Harry presses Louis back against the door of his car. Louis removes one hand from the other boy's neck and reaches behind him to open the car door.

"Get inside," he breathes out onto the younger boy's lips and Harry doesn't waste a second more in slipping into the warmth of Louis' car. Louis quickly gets in after him and has his lips on him again, Harry's hands roaming every part of Louis' smaller body.

"Gotta start the car," Louis mumbles and Harry finally has to let go.

"Could you get there any faster," Harry breathes onto Louis' neck where he's kissing harshly onto the skin. Louis tries his hardest not to let the boy distract him as he drives to his apartment which suddenly seems like it's really far away. He moans loudly when Harry presses a hand to his clothed crotch and begins palming him through it.

"Harry stop we're here," Louis says quickly and Harry almost jumps out of the car. He recognizes the apartment complex that he's been watching for weeks and Harry should feel weird but he's excited because he's about to get to fuck the brains out of Louis. Well at least he hopes he will because Harry isn't used to bottoming but he'll do it if that's what Louis wants. And as he follows Louis to his door and watches as Louis' ass bounces with each step that he takes he really really hopes that he'll get to fuck Louis.

 

 

Finally they're both inside the apartment and Harry would look around but he's got a small boy pulling him into another room and throwing him onto a cushiony bed. Harry only has a second to look up before Louis crawls up onto the bed over Harry's body. His lips attack Harry's in a hungry kiss and Harry is pushing his tongue back into his mouth where he feels it belongs. His hands travel down Louis' curved spine and reach his ass where he gropes it roughly. Louis moans into his mouth and grinds his bum on Harry's crotch.

Harry groans and whispers hoarsely, "Too much clothes."

Then Louis is removing his lips from Harry's and says, "Well then take them off of me." And Harry is quickly flipping them over and kissing Louis again as he unbuttons Louis' jeans. He unzips them then tugs them down, Louis lifting up his waist so Harry can slide them off. Then Harry is kissing down his neck and tugging at the hem of Louis' shirt to get it off. He has to detach himself from Louis for a second as he gets his shirt, which is actually still damp from the coffee, over his head. Then Louis is doing the same to Harry and he has to stop for a second because Harry is really fit for a 15 or 16 year old and wait how old is he?

"Harry how old are you?" he asks and Harry stops abruptly from where he's sucking on Louis' neck.

"That's a little random," he says then clears his throat because it's a little rough, "does it really matter babe?" Louis can't help biting his lip at the nickname.

"Just askin'," he says, "you know my age so.."

"16, now can we get on with this my boner ain't gonna fix itself," Harry says and Louis just giggles at that.

"I think I can help with that," Louis says and he thinks he hears Harry growl at that which he probably did with those teenage hormones of his. Louis unbuttons Harry's jeans and starts scooting them off as best as he can but pretty much fails because of the position he's in. Harry chuckles slightly and scoots to lay against the headboard, Louis following after him and leaning over his legs. Harry lifts up his waist as Louis pulls the skin tight jeans off of his skinny but muscular thighs and legs then throws them to the floor. He doesn't waste more time in slipping his black boxers off his legs as well and watching as his half hard dick slaps lightly against his tummy where his happy trail is. Louis licks his lips once before holding the base and dipping down and licking tentatively at the slit. Harry groans at the contact and fists the white sheets below him. The older boy decides he's not in the mood for teasing the boy underneath him and wraps his lips around Harry's now harder dick. He sucks it further into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and hollowing his cheeks.

"Fuck yes Louis your mouth is a sin," Harry hisses and Louis hums onto Harry at the somewhat compliment. He takes more of him into his mouth, his nose almost touching the hair above the base of his cock. His lips slide on and off of him, his tongue on the thick vein on the underside.

"So close Lou," Harry pants and Louis hums again at yet another nickname Harry has given him. He sucks him in even stronger and faster, this time succeeding at getting the tip of his cock to touch the back of his throat. Harry moans lowly at the feeling and has to resist every urge to fuck into Louis' mouth. Then Harry is feeling the knot in his stomach grow stronger and he knows he doesn't have long.

"Louis 'm gonna come," Harry pants, his knuckles turning white from fisting the sheets so hard.

Louis sucks his dick in one more time and swirls his tongue around then Harry is shooting his load down Louis' throat. Louis slides off and swallows it quickly then coughs out, trying to gain his breath. His cheeks are red and wet from the tears slipping down, eyes blown out, and lips plump and a strong shade of red. Harry breathes raggedly for a few more seconds, trying to gain his breath as well. Louis crawls up Harry's legs and kisses the skin underneath his ear.

"Hope you're not to worn out to pound me into the mattress," Louis whispers with the newly fucked out voice of his.

"Fuck," Harry groans, already feeling his dick fattening up again at the thought and he flips them over quickly. Louis lies underneath Harry with Harry's knees on either side of his petite body. He pulls down his boxers and Harry suddenly feels a bit guilty when Louis' fully hard untouched reddening dick pops free from the constraints of his boxers. But Harry doesn't feel guilty enough to touch it just yet.

"Do you have some lube?" Harry says, breathing over Louis' dick, sending a chill up his spine. He points shakily at the nightstand with one drawer next to the bed. Harry scoots over to the edge quickly and opens the drawer, shuffling through the random items and finding a half full bottle of lube.

"I hope you only use this on yourself," Harry says as he crawls back over to Louis' naked, flushed body.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Louis says with a smirk on his lips.

"Fuck, I can't imagine how hot you look with your fingers up your perky ass," Harry groans as he lathers his first three fingers with a good amount of the slick liquid.

"Yours will probably feel better," Louis moans out in impatience. Louis spreads out his legs, his thighs almost quivering from how much he wants it. Harry just groans at the new exposure of Louis' little hole. He uses one hand to spread his cheeks apart a bit more and tests it by blowing lightly on the tight ring of muscle, watching in awe as it clenches around nothing.

"Harry," Louis whines in a high pitched tone. Harry smirks and this time sticks his tongue out to lap into the tight heat. Louis groans again and Harry really doesn't feel like wasting more time with the noises Louis is making. This time he circles his still lubed up finger around the ring and slightly pushes inside. Louis moans again, this time muffled because he's biting onto his arm. Harry continues to push his finger in further, watching as it slips into the tight heat. Louis doesn't make any sounds, obviously a little uncomfortable from the intrusion and Harry really wants to speed up the process to get the delicious moans out of Louis' throat again. Harry keeps his finger in as far as he can go until Louis nudges down onto it, signaling he's ready for another. So he pushes in a second finger and waits a few seconds before scissoring Louis open and pushing in and out a little, causing him to whimper a bit from newfound pleasure.

"More Harry c'mon," Louis breathes out and Harry immediately obeys. He slips in another digit and swirls his fingers around, stretching him more open.

Louis moans out, "Okay I'm ready Harry please." Harry chuckles a bit at Louis' desperation and slips his fingers out. Louis whines at the sudden emptiness and Harry rushes his actions in response. He rips open a condom packet that he fished out of Louis' drawer and quickly rolls it onto his now hard dick. He squeezes more lube onto his palm and lathers the liquid over himself, it almost leaking from how much he used. Harry grabs his dick at the base and angles it to Louis' small hole, wondering only for a second if Louis will be able to take it. It's only for a second though because he pushes himself in, the tip of his dick slipping into the tight heat and only that is enough to leave Harry out of breath. Louis hisses at the pain and grabs Harry's hips, pushing him in quickly so the pain could subside faster.

"Agh fuck," Harry moans and Louis is wincing for a few seconds. Harry has his eyes closed but opens them when he gets a bit used to the tight pressure on his dick.

"You okay?" Harry asks because Harry is that sweet to worry if Louis is enjoying every second of this as much as he is.

"Yeah yeah," Louis gasps, "Just give me a second, you're fucking huge."

Harry smiles cockily at that and a second later Louis is pulling Harry down to press their lips together in a lazy kiss.

"'m ready," Louis finally says and Harry places his hands on the back of Louis' thighs where they're hoisted up a bit. He slides out slowly until only the tip is in then pushes right back in, eliciting a moan from the two boys. Harry takes in a breath before doing it over again, this time faster.

"Fuck Harry harder come on," Louis groans lowly. Harry obeys and rocks in and out of Louis, faster and harder this time, beginning to develop a rhythm. It sounds like a song almost, the sounds of skin lightly slapping against skin and the moans coming from both of them.

"Uh shit Louis, sound so hot," he moans, "Taking my cock like a good boy huh?"

"Yesyesyes Harry love your big cock in my little hole," Louis moans back, "your good boy."

Harry can only groan at that and continues pounding hard into Louis, his dick slipping in and out quickly of his stretched hole. Louis pulls him back down again, kissing Harry hard then mainly just breathing into his mouth as little "uh uh uh"'s slip his lips each time Harry fucks into Louis. Harry keeps up his rhythm of pushing into Louis over and over again as a light coat of sweat forms on both of their bodies. But then an idea rushes through Harry's clouded mind and he slows to a stop making Louis whine loudly.

"Want you to ride me," Harry says and then he's flipping them over, all the while managing to stay inside Louis. Harry is now laying against the mattress with his head propped up by a pillow. Louis is straddling his waist and doesn't waste a second longer in lifting himself up until he's almost all the way off then sitting right back down and screaming loudly when he finally feels Harry's dick brush against his prostate. He places both hands on Harry's chest for balance and plants both his feet flat on the mattress then finally lifting his ass off of Harry and back on without having to move much of the rest of his body. He repeats the actions over and over again making Harry moan underneath him and place his hands on Louis' hips to help keep him up.

"Fuck Louis look so good bouncing on my cock like that," Harry moans loudly and Louis screams as he hits his prostate almost every time he pushes back in.

"HarryHarryHarry," Louis moans the only coherent words he can form.

By now Louis is a huge panting and moaning mess above Harry as he continues riding Harry, moving his hips in figure eights as he does.

"'M getting close Harry," Louis moans when he feels the tightening in his tummy.

Harry looks up a bit and uses his free hand to wrap around Louis' still untouched dick.

"Agh fuck," Louis pants when he finally has some pressure on his abandoned dick which is still standing red and angry, moving at each bounce Louis takes. It only takes two pumps and Louis is shooting his load all over his chest and Harry's hand. Louis screams as he does and his movements have stopped while he tries to regain his breath. Harry quickly flips them over again and pounds into Louis as he chases his release then he's coming hard and Harry screams as he does, slowing down until he stops. Louis is still trying to regain his breath and Harry joins him in it. But Harry isn't quite done yet, when he dips his finger into the puddle of cum on Louis' chest and brings it up to his lips to taste.

"Mmm," Harry hums as he slips his wet finger out of his mouth. Louis watches with blown out eyes from his post orgasm and groans softly as the younger boy dirtily licks up his cum off of his finger. Harry decides his finger isn't fast enough and satisfactory enough so he dips down to his toned chest and licks up the cum. He enjoys it, getting the chance to taste Louis' skin and feel the bittery taste of his cum dissolve in his mouth. When he finishes Harry finally slips out of Louis and Louis winces from the loss and sensitivity. Harry removes the condom quickly then ties it off and throws it into the garbage next to the bed. Louis is breathing normally now when Harry lays back down in the bed next to Louis. Their bodies have cooled down by now so Louis grabs the blanket and pulls it over them.

"Best I've ever had," Louis mumbles sleepily and curls into Harry's side. They're both sweaty and reek of sex but neither cares really because they're both so blissed out.

"Eh I don't know about that," Harry says and Louis slaps his chest playfully to which Harry chuckles.

"I'm kidding, literally nothing could get better than that," he says and they both smile lazily with their eyes now closed. Harry places one last kiss to the top of Louis' head then Louis snuggles further into Harry and soon enough they're both asleep.

 

 

The next morning Louis wakes up to Harry's limbs tangled around his small body. Louis is snuggled into his warm chest and Harry is kissing the top of his head while he whispers to him sweetly.

"Louuu wake upp," he whispers with a rough morning voice.

"Mmm don't wanna," Louis mumbles and curls himself into Harry even further, "warm."

Harry chuckles at the adorableness of the older boy, "Well you gotta, maybe we can cuddle later?"

Louis hums at that but then a second later his eyes flash open and he sits up. Immediately Louis remembers what happened the night before and feels so /so/ stupid for getting involved with a teenager. He really wishes Harry wasn't underage because during the little time he got to know him he got to know how sweet and funny he was and he's definitely gorgeous and don't let him forget what a great fuck they had last night. So now he really wants to get to know him better. Louis is smart enough to know he shouldn't keep this going or it'll lead to further trouble.

"Harry you gotta get into some clothes," Louis says quickly and opens a drawer next to the bed where he keeps his boxers and takes out a pair.

"You're not kicking me out are you?" Harry laughs and sits up to rub his face. Louis looks up at him sympathetically and Harry's smile drops when he sees Louis' expression.

"Wait you're kicking me out?" Harry questions with hurt in his voice. Louis just looks away because he can't stand seeing the pain in the younger boy's eyes. He stands up once he's got his boxers on and goes to look for a pair of sweats. "Was I just some fuck to you?" he asks and Louis feels a stab to his heart. He's really surprised that he's developed feelings for the boy so quickly.

"No," Louis says finally turning around, "Hell no Harry but you and I both know this wouldn't work out if we tried." Harry still looks really hurt and Louis has to turn around again and he finds a pair of sweats.

"What do you mean it wouldn't work out?" he asks. Louis slips on his sweats and turns to look at the younger boy who's still sitting in bed but has managed to get at least his boxers back on.

"Harry you're only 16, I'm 22, this isn't right, in fact I shouldn't have even let what happened yesterday happen."

"I'm 18 in two years though I mean.." Harry trails off.

"And how do you know we'd be together for that long? Hell Harry we barely even know each other," Louis scoffs as he searches for a shirt to put on.

"Well maybe if we gave this a chance.."

"Harry let's be realistic."

"I am being realistic!" Harry stands up this time and walks over to Louis, twisting him around so they're eye to eye(well Louis actually has to look up). "Please Louis, I want to get to know you more. I want to see you more, I really like you and I can't just let this go."

"Harry.." Louis sighs and looks to the floor.

"Even if it's not in public I mean we could hang out here, I could bring us food or we could watch a movie or I don't know anything. I really want us to have some sort of first date. I know you want this as much as I do."

"It's wrong though," Louis says even though he knows he's slowly slipping into the trap that is Harry Styles.

"Please," he says again and puts both hands on his cheeks, tilting his head so Louis will look at him again. He stares at his eyes for a long while until a tiny smile slips onto Louis' face.

"Fine," he says softly, "fine," he repeats again clearer this time and a little bit of happiness in his voice. Harry smiles back and kisses Louis softly, just their lips together, no tongue or teeth. It lasts for a few seconds then Harry is pulling back, smile still prominent.

"You need to go now though, don't you have school?" Louis says, trying to push the taller boy away from him then Louis gasps. "Aren't your parents worried about you? Harry!"

"Oh shit," Harry says and he's finally reacting and moving away to pick up his clothes and get them on. Louis laughs and turns back around to get a shirt and slips it over his head and down to his hips. Harry finishes quickly then he's kissing Louis' lips again.

"Wait, I don't have my car," Harry says when he moves away from Louis again.

Louis picks up his Vans and his keys and says, "Come on I'll take you." Then they're heading outside, Louis slipping on his shoes as he goes. They get in the car and Louis starts it up, driving onto the road. He picks up his phone which is in the cup holder and hands it over to Harry.

"You can put your number in," he says and Harry types it in quickly. Soon they arrive at the coffee shop again and Harry gives Louis one last kiss before slipping out and promising to call Louis soon.

 

 

Their first date goes rather simply. Harry comes over the following Saturday with a couple of DVDs from RedBox, some popcorn and some Chinese take out. They eat and talk mainly about their lives. Harry learns more about his sisters and his family and what he's studying in Uni. He also finds out more basic things like what his favorite movie is, color, band, animal, food and when his birthday is. Harry tells Louis about his family as well and the basic questions he asked Louis. Then afterwards they watch the movies Harry brought and cuddle on the couch either kissing or eating popcorn. It doesn't go further than that but really they're both perfectly okay with it. Sure they've basically started the whole thing backwards; sex then actual kissing then their first date but is there really any kind of universal law?

 

 

More weeks pass and even though neither of them have questioned what exactly their relationship is, if someone were to hit on Louis he would politely tell them he was taken and if someone wanted Harry to suck them off behind the gym, because well Harry was well known for his mouth, he would tell them that sadly for them his mouth isn't available for anybody anymore. Generally life is perfect and lovely for them both.

 

 

*One year later*

 

 

"Louisss" Harry whines from where he's laying on the couch. Louis is sitting on the opposite side with his laptop in his lap as he types out some paper. He's only wearing boxers and one of Harry's white t-shirts which he has gotten used to wearing on lazy days. His legs are crossed on the couch and he's also wearing some reading glasses and the whole thing is too hot for Harry.

"Yes Harry?" Louis asks sweetly, not moving his eyes away from the screen.

"'m horny," Harry says simply and Louis chuckles.

"How the hell are you horny? I swear you teenagers.." he trails off.

"Hey this isn't my fault it's yours," he huffs.

"And how is this my fault?" he asks, finally looking over at his whining boyfriend who's sprawled across the couch.

"You just look so hot like that and you're only wearing my t-shirt for Christ's sakes what'd you expect Lou?" he says and sits up to scoot closer to Louis. He grabs his laptop and puts it on the coffee table despite Louis' protests then he's pulling him into his arms and nuzzling into his neck.

"C'mon Lou suck me off," he says as he places open mouthed kisses onto his neck. Louis laughs and pushes Harry away slightly.

"Do you just want me for pleasure Harold?"

"No baby come on, I know you want to please my smart funny cuddly pretty pretty pretty boyfriend," Harry whines and damn his teenage hormones but really how is Louis supposed to say no to that?

 

 

•

 

 

Harry walks down the stairs of his house, just wondering where he left his phone. He hasn't texted or called Louis the whole weekend and now it's Sunday night and he can't even find his phone.

"Mum!" he yells as he searches through couch cushions then gives up and walks to the kitchen, "Have you seen m-" he stops halfway when he sees his mum holding his phone. She looks sort of worried or shocked or angry, Harry really can't tell.

"Who's Louis?" she asks simply. Harry's jaw drops open a bit.

"Louis? Were you going through my phone?" he says and tries reaching for his phone but she backs it away from his reach.

"I asked you a question Harry."

"Just.. some friend from school," Harry says and he knows how stupid that was because if she read their messages she definitely knows they're not 'just friends'. Then Harry's face turns a shade of pink when he realizes all of the different things they've texted each other and he really hopes she didn't actually read the messages. "You can't go through my texts!" he defends himself weakly.

"Harry I- I really don't know how to react to the kinds of messages you've been sharing with this person. It's extremely inappropriate, that's what it is." she says, her voice getting louder as she speaks meaning she's very very pissed and Harry is even redder now and he doesn't know if it's from embarrassment or anger. "And he's 23 Harry? What the hell are you thinking talking to somebody /that/ much older than you." and she's practically yelling now. Harry really regrets now telling Louis so many times that he gets off on the fact that he's six years older than him.

"Mum it's not that much of an age difference," Harry says really quietly because he can't quite find his voice at the moment.

"Of course it is!" she yells, "And you're going behind our backs seeing this man? I can't believe you Harry, you're not allowed to see him again, no, you're not allowed to leave this house for another month unless it's school related!"

"What?!" and Harry is on the verge of tears now, "Mum you can't stop me from seeing him! Age is just a number, when I'm 80 and he's 86 it won't even matter plus you don't even know him!" he yells back at her. A single tear leaves his eye as he speaks and he's practically shaking now with the anger. He's not gonna have it, no he isn't, especially after now being with Louis for a year and he's practically been in love with him since he was 8. No, Harry is definitely not going to have this shit.

"Harry you're 17 for Christ's sakes! It's completely inappropriate and I'm sure Louis knows that. Now go up to your room I've had enough of this conversation."

"No," Harry says more calmly but has tears running down his hot cheeks. "You w-won't stop me from being with him, I love him." He quickly turns away and runs to the door, pulling it open harshly.

"Where do you think you're going?!" his mum yells after him but Harry is already out the door and running to his car. He quickly gets in and reverses out of the driveway despite the yelling from his mother who ran after him. Harry stomps on the gas and the car lurches forward then he's speeding off towards the one place he knows he'll be welcome and safe.

"Harry what are you doing here?" the boy asks when Harry bursts through the door using the spare key that was given to him. Harry throws himself into Louis' arms and although he's smaller he's able to hold the younger boy and try to calm him down. Sobs rumble out of Harry's chest as he's lead to Louis' couch with comforting arms.

"What happened? What's going on?" Louis asks, completely scared of what the answer might be. He holds his boyfriend in his arms and pets his hair as he tries to get an answer out of him.

"My mum she," Harry sniffles then takes in a shaky breath of air, tears still rushing down his face, "she found out about us."

"She w-what?" Louis asks, voice trembling with fear. His hold on Harry loosens and he becomes completely limp. He should have seen this coming though. It's a miracle they lasted a year together without getting caught. Harry continues whimpering into Louis' chest and just nods, his tears soaking Louis' shirt.

"She said I have to leave you that i-it's wrong, th-that I can't ever see you again. Louis, I love you, I can't leave you. She can't make me," he sobs. His cheeks are wet, his eyes are red, his hair is a mess and his heart is aching.

Louis' bottom lip trembles as he forces the words he knows he has to say out of his mouth, "W-well she's your mum Harry and she is-" he takes a deep breath and chokes out the last words, "She's right." Harry's head shoots up and stares at Louis, shocked by what his boyfriend is saying. How could he say that, Harry thinks. Does he not love him? Does he not want to be with him?

"How could you take her side?!" Harry almost screams through his sobs. He scoots away from Louis when he tries to get him back into his arms.

"I'm not Harry, I'm just saying that you deserve better. I'm 23, I'm old and you deserve to be with somebody your age who can take you out, not make you stay in a small apartment all the time. You're 17, you should be out and seeing the world, experiencing things with somebody who can do that with you. I hate knowing that I'm keeping you here all the time and away from all of that Harry." he says with a tear rolling down his cheek and managing to scoot Harry a bit closer to him. "I love you, I really do, so much, enough to let you go and let you find happiness."

"But you are my happiness Louis, I want to be with you and there's only a year left until I'm 18 and I can be with you. I don't want to experience anything with anybody but you. And do you think I care that I don't go out with you? I don't care where we are Louis as long as I'm with you."

"Harry-" Louis starts again, ready to protest.

"No Louis I'm never leaving you. We've been together for a year, it isn't going to waste." Harry says sternly and snuggles into Louis again. Louis limply takes Harry into his arms despite his conscious screaming at him not to because yes it is very wrong. There's so much going through Louis' mind now. He's going to have to go back because after all he's underage and needs to be with an adult. As much as he wants him there with him Harry has to go back to his family. There really is no possibility now of them being together and it hurts Louis to admit it to himself. Louis turns to look down at the boy laying on him but he's fast asleep now. He doesn't have the heart to wake him up so he slowly slides out of his grasp, replacing himself with a pillow. Then he goes and gets a blanket, placing it over Harry and leaves a little note on the table saying he went to work since his break was already over and he would be late getting back to the bar. Quickly, he grabs his phone, wallet, keys and jacket then heads outside and to his car.

"Harry, Harry wake up," Louis whispers as he lightly shakes Harry awake the following morning. It's 6 in the morning which is extremely early but he figures Harry would need some time to get ready for school. He really hates waking him up right now because he knows exactly what will happen when Harry sees where he is.

"Wh-what?" Harry mumbles, "Just a few more minutes.." and he starts softly snoring again. Louis shakes him again and Harry finally opens his eyes. He blinks a few times and yawns, stretching his limbs despite the lack of space. "Where are we?" he says in his scratchy morning voice that Louis already knows he's going to miss so much. Harry takes in his surroundings, first noticing he's in Louis' car then noticing that the car is parked in front of his house. "What are we doing here?" his voice raises.

"Home Harry, where you need to be," Louis says quietly but with strength in his voice. He doesn't want to break down in front of Harry because it'll just make him vulnerable to him. Harry whips his head around to look at Louis, new tears brimming his eyes.

"Louis, no, I'm not going back there," he says, his voice wavering.

"You have to Harry, you know I lo-" he starts but Harry interrupts him.

"No! No don't you dare say you love me!" He screams at him, "If you fucking loved me you would want to be with me not send me back here!"

"Harry we can't-"

"I don't want to hear it Louis! I'm done, we're done!" He opens the car door and gets out, "It's what you wanted didn't you?!" he yells at him one last time with tears running down his cheeks and slams the door shut. He runs back to the house and slips inside with the keys he has. Louis watches as he leaves, finally choking out a sob when Harry is inside his house. He had to do it, he knows he had to, he just didn't want to.

 

 

When Louis gets back to his apartment he completely breaks down. He grabs the first thing he sees which happens to be a lamp and throws it at the wall, screaming as loud as he can. He goes into the kitchen, breaking plates and cups he sees then grabs a beer from his fridge and goes into his room where he kicks his bed post and watches the wood crack. He screams again and puts the beer down to punch the wall where a small dent forms and his knuckles turn bloody quickly.

"Fuck!" he screams with tears rushing down his face. He rips off his shirt and crashes to the floor, leaning against the wall where there's some plaster on the floor now. He grabs his beer and opens it, chugging some down. He can't believe how quickly his life can turn around with such simple words. No, Louis can't believe how fast his life can be ripped away from him. Harry is his life, his everything, they might not have been together long but he loves Harry more than he loves himself.

 

 

Harry finally decides to confront his parents three days later, on a Thursday when he gets home from school. He knows that even though he broke up with Louis he's not giving up on them, he knows he has to try and make this work. So, instead of going straight up to his room he slowly makes his way to their room, treading through his imaginary pool of tears that he's created since Monday morning. Over dramatic? Maybe but really who could blame him when he was this deep in Louis Tomlinson?

"Mum?" Harry tries to make himself recognized when he enters the room. He sees her sitting at her dresser, removing her make up. She turns to look at him and shock overcomes her features.

"Yes?"

"Um-" he starts, not exactly knowing how to start the conversation. "About Louis.." He starts and his mum only cocks an eyebrow so he continues. "Mum it was wrong of me to run off like that on Monday. And I know it's not exactly 'legal'" he air quotes this, "that I've been dating him and hiding it from you was completely wrong as well no matter who it was-"

"Harry" his mum tries interrupting him.

"No let me talk. I just- when I met him I fell in love with who he was, him, not his age. Our age difference doesn't mean a thing to us. And besides I'm 18 next year... Mum I just wanted to ask if you could give him a chance and meet him, get to know him, not just take him away from me because he's just 6 years older than me." Harry is a little bit teary as he speaks but really who could blame him? "Please mum I really _really_ love him."

His mum slowly blinks then sighs, "I don't know Harry." She turns back to her mirror and wipes the smudged eyeliner off of her eye. Harry silently watches her, not saying more because he knows she's thinking and he can't interrupt her. But he feels like he's got timer bombs all set inside of him, ticking down to the second his mum speaks again. It gives him a little bit of hope that she's actually thinking about it and not just shutting him out. His mum actually is pretty understanding and he hopes she'll show it right now. When she wipes off the last of her makeup she begins to clean the top of the dresser and says, "There'll be an extra plate at dinner tomorrow night.." She doesn't have time to finish because Harry bursts into a fit of thankyouthankyouthankyou's and iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou.

 

•

 

 

"Lou?" Harry almost whispers when he pops his head through the door of the flat. His eyes go wide when he makes out the condition of the living room which is rather hard in the darkness. He searches the wall for the light switch but it doesn't work so he has to pull out the light on his phone. "Where are you Louis?" He asks the empty room with a more worried tone. It's a complete mess everywhere he walks, from food containers to broken glass lazily brushed to the side. The smell is awful but it's bearable and frankly Harry doesn't actually care because Louis is his top priority. He walks down the hall and to Louis' room where he finally finds him. The sight is almost heart breaking. He doesn't waste another second in hurrying over to the side of the bed where Louis is slumped on the ground. He's wearing Harry's not so white shirt and blue gym shorts. His eyes are bloodshot red, his hair is messy and greasy, and his face is tired and wet.

"-arry?" Louis can barely manage to choke out when he sees the boy come to his side. He breaks down immediately into sobs and his body goes weak, falling against Harry.

"Baby oh my god are you okay?" Harry cradles Louis into his arms and shushes him. He strokes his hair and holds him impossibly close to his chest as the older boy cries onto him. Harry feels like he's being struck with an axe over and over again. He's never seen Louis so vulnerable and weak. It hurts him so much to see him this way and he finds himself letting tears slip down his cheeks as well. When he wipes them away he stands up and bends back down again beckoning Louis to come closer.

"Come on we gotta get you in the shower 'm gonna take care of you baby don't worry," Harry coos softly and picks Louis up. He carries his almost weightless body over to the bathroom, peppering kisses all over his forehead and tear stained cheeks. Once inside, he slips Louis onto the covered toilet seat where he curls up and continues sniffling. He turns the water on to fill the tub and makes sure the streaming water is at a perfect temperature. Harry quickly gets rid of his clothes then helps Louis out of his as he leaves soft kisses on each piece of newly uncovered skin. Then he turns off the water and helps Louis into the warm tub, following after him. They lay close together in the surprisingly big enough space, Louis lying on Harry's chest in between his legs.

"You're okay angel," He whispers softly, wiping a tear away from the boy's cheek then placing a kiss there. "Love you so much."

Louis curls further into his chest then finally speaks again, "You shouldn't be here Harry." But Harry simply kisses the top of his head and runs water through his hair with his hand. He does it over and over again until his head is fully wet and reaches over for a bottle of shampoo and squeezes some onto his palm. Softly, he massages his scalp and lathers the soap all throughout his caramel brown hair.

"Mum said you could come for dinner tomorrow," Harry finally says. Louis shifts quickly, causing the water in the tub to shift with his movements. He still has that tired worn down look on his face but he's lightened up a bit, returning to his old self again. "She wants to meet you, Give us a chance." Louis' eyes glow with sudden hope.

"Us?" He whispers.

"Of course us, Lou." Harry smiles and it must be contagious because soon Louis is smiling too then they kiss and it feels like it's been ages. Harry puts his all into the kiss, wanting to show him how much he loves him and cares about him and that he'll never let him go. And Louis gathers up the little amount of energy he can to kiss back just as passionately because he realizes he can't ever give up on them because it'd be like giving up on breathing.

"I love you," Louis says and he feels like he's been brought back to life. Harry washes the rest of him off returning the glow to his skin and the tiredness off of his face. It's about an hour later when they finally decide they're clean enough and get out of the tub. Harry picks him up again after they've dried off and kisses Louis sweetly. It's soft at first but quickly turns needy, Harry ending up hovering over Louis' body laid out on the bed. And he takes care of him just like he promised he would. Harry shows him just how much he loves him through every movement he makes. And he makes sure he's soft and gentle, showing only love not lust. And right then it feels like Harry has picked up every single little piece of Louis' heart and stitched it all back together again.

 

•

 

 

It's finally the next day, Friday to be exact. Harry just got home and he's internally freaking out as he showers, cleans his room and helps his mum set out the table. She's quiet most of the time but really Harry can't blame her. It's when the doorbell rings that Harry suddenly feels calm. Which is weird because he should be even more nervous now that Louis is here and it practically begins this test to see if Harry and Louis can still be together. But he feels comfort actually because Louis is here and well he's Louis, what was he even worried about? He quickly goes over to open the door, revealing his older boyfriend dressed in black trousers rolled up to his ankle and a black and white graphic tee with a blazer over it. His hair is messily styled into a quiff and he has a shy smile on his lips.

"Lou," Harry breathes and quickly pulls him in for a much needed hug. He kisses him quickly and pulls him into the warm house where his mother appears from the kitchen.

"Hello you must be Lewis." she says with a straight face without even gettng close to even shake his hand or anything.

"It's Louis mum," Harry corrects quietly but Louis just makes a face as if to say shutup because now's not the time to he talking back or getting on her bad side.

"Hello," he replies quietly then his mum just smiles although it's obvious it's forced and just looks plain bitchy and walks back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry she's usually not like this," Harry whispers once she's left and Louis smiles half heartedly.

"It's alright I wasn't exactly expecting to be welcomed with open arms," he chuckles softly. Harry gives his cheek a quick kiss, trying to show him reassurance that it'll all go fine. Then he's pulling him into the kitchen, at the same time that his dad walks in through the other entrance from the living room where he was watching some science program. If Harry thought his mum was being rude he doesn't know how to describe his father when he sees Louis.

"Ah so here's the pervert who twisted with my son's head," he says with an almost angry tone. Harry's jaw drops open and Louis starts to fidget and looks towards the ground.

"Dad please," Harry whispers trying to get his father to stop. His mum doesn't say anything just continues to set the food out on the table. But his dad just ignores him.

"What are you 30? 35?" And this time Louis visibly winces. Harry almost wants to punch his dad in the face. Louis is already sensitive about his age, calling himself old and gross, on his 23rd birthday it took Harry everything to get him to smile and cheer up. Louis wasn't even old at all, Harry tried to tell him multiple times and although Louis would smile and agree he still believed he was old. Especially since he was dating a boy 6 years younger than him.

"Maybe I should go-" Louis starts looking like he's going to cry soon. Harry really wants to punch his dad in the face.

"Maybe you should."

"Dad stop, he's staying. And he's only 23, don't call him old." This time he just glares and rolls his eyes then goes to sit down.

"Harry go tell your sister that dinner is ready," his mum says after a moment of silence. Harry nods and tries to pull Louis with him but he's stopped.

"He can sit down Harry he doesn't have to go with you," his dad says. Harry feels Louis' grip on his hand twitch and it really pains him when Louis unwillingly slips his hand out of Harry's. Then he's pushing Harry out of the kitchen and trying his best to give him a reassuring smile.

 

•

 

 

His parents really are dicks. They really are. But Harry thinks that's an upgrade from thinking they were blood sucking demons when Louis first got here. Now Louis was on his way out, and Harry lets out a large shaky breath as he closes the door behind the older boy. His steps are quick now as he walks back to the kitchen where his mum is washing the dishes.

"Thank you mum so so much," Harry sighs loudly. He practically lunges himself at her smaller fragile body and squeezes her tight. He tries to keep a tear from rolling down his cheek but he can't.

His mum simply smiles softly and says, "Go get ready for bed hun."

"Yeah okay yeah," Harry mumbles and detaches himself from her to quickly obey her. He's not going to risk screwing anything up this time.

 

 

Two days later Louis is back at Harry's house. Louis is seated on a recliner chair seated perfectly with two hands crossed on his lap and feet planted on the floor. Not at all comfortable. As if he wasn't told to make himself at home. Oh well there was the problem nobody told him to make himself at home, he wasn't exactly part of the family was he? Then Harry's dad is sitting almost directly behind Louis on a stool at the kitchen island, beer in hand and watching the football game on the telly. Harry's mum is sitting on the couch next to the recliner, watching the game as well, trying mostly to just ignore the tension in the room. Finally though Harry is sitting next to his mum, about five feet away from Louis. But Harry isn't watching the game, no he's looking at the screen then he's looking at Louis for half a second then he's looking at his hands trying to hold back a smile then looking at the screen again and repeat. Sure it was practically the worst situation Harry should be smiling in because he's not even sitting next to Louis and his parents are on guard but at least Louis is allowed to be here. So yes Harry is smiling because it's an improvement.

 

 

Three weeks later Louis is sitting in the same recliner chair but using it to it's intended purpose. The chair is reclined a bit, and his feet are crossed on the chair. Harry's dad is not even there. His mum is in the kitchen washing the dishes. Then Harry is on the couch next to Louis' chair which is (and Harry actually has been measuring how close he's been getting) two feet away from Louis. They aren't touching, but they sure as hell are looking at each other during most of the movie that Gemma had put on. Which of course was forgotten to be mentioned. Gemma is sitting on the floor a bit away from the two but at least it's not his dad or mum making sure they don't pull anything. And yes through all of this Harry is smiling.

 

 

It's about a month and a few days when Harry is walking out the door to his car. He's by himself, his mum is watching him from the house window but soon enough Harry will be out of sight. He gets in the car quickly, waves goodbye and drives over to Louis' flat for the first time in so long, dimples in his cheeks as deep as the grand canyon. Which Harry thinks maybe he could take Louis to go and see one day since they're finally free.

It's only an hour and 26 minutes after Harry gets to Louis' house that they find themselves naked and wrapped underneath the covers of Louis' bed, cooling off from their post orgasmic state. It would have been so much less but Louis had made(attempted to make) food as some kind of ¿celebratory dinner? but of course he failed horribly and they made and ate sandwiches with some strawberries. Which would explain the pink juice stains on Louis' white sheets if anybody were to ever ask(Harry thought they'd taste better if he ate them off of Louis' ass). And of course they're both smiling because who could blame them really? And they probably deserve some kind of award for going almost two months without having sex.

 

 

Then it's February 1st. Harry's 18th birthday to be exact. Louis, Harry and his family are all out having dinner together which would be all kinds of firsts. Most importantly though the first time Harry and Louis have been in a public place together in two years since the coffee shop and this time they're actually /holding hands/. All five of them have an amazing time, laughing being almost a family although there still is just a teensy bit of tension between Harry's dad and Louis, probably always wil be. Then they all smile when the waiters of the restaurant come around in a line singing some ridiculous birthday song that's really only promoting themselves and giving Harry a lemon meringue pie that's(and they didn't forget to mention) on their specials menu if anybody else in the restaurant would like to order for dessert. Wankers all of them, Harry thinks but at least they get free pie. And hey of course Harry is smiling because right now stupid waiters or delicious food isn't at the top of his most important list. He squeezes Louis' hand, thinking of one thing and one thing only. Finally, /finally/ they can do shit other than eating takeout at Louis' flat all the time. Harry can't fight the mischevious grin he suddenly gets when he thinks of taking Louis on a roller coaster the following day which oh so happens to be on top of Louis' will never do list.

 

•

 

 

It's 1:39 pm on December 24th 2017 when Harry carries a protesting giggly Louis into the front seat of their Range Rover. It's lightening to know that Louis is in such a great mood despite him turning 28 today. For the past four birthdays he's never seen Louis uncomfortable or down about his birthday he's simply always just happy now. It's beautiful. Louis' beautiful, Harry thinks.

When he finally settles the almost childlike Louis in the car he goes to the front seat and turns the car on. He's surprisingly calmer than he thought he'd be which is good considering he really wouldn't want to get them in a crash today(or anyday actually).

"Where are we goinnnggg?" Louis whines from where he's sitting. Harry turns to look at his boyfriend who's looking at every building that they pass. He's quite an adorable sight, always has been.

"You'll see baby," Harry says calmly.

"Harold I'm twenty-eight today, I'm not anywhere near being a baby." Harry laughs loudly then turns a corner. Louis' face falls to confusion when he takes in his surroundings.

"No in all seriousness Harry I'm not a baby you know that right?" Harry just laughs again but that doesn't make Louis any less curious if Harry accidently hit his head this morning and thought Louis was turning 8 today. Harry got out of the car and opened Louis' door, pulling him along.

"No I didn't get a concussion or anything Lou I know you're 28 today," Harry says as if he straight off read Louis mind. And Louis is a little bit scared now, this adding to the fact that Harry is currently pulling open the door to Chuck E. Cheese's and letting out the sounds of the screaming kids inside. Louis hesitantly walks inside and really hopes Harry will start explaining himself. But he doesn't, he just pushes Louis along with one hand on his lower back and smiling at all the kids playing the games and carrying their tickets. Harry actually almost wants to cry but he's holding it in. Finally he stops him at an old booth and tells Louis to sit down at the edge. Which Louis does despite the whole thing being very _very_  weird. Harry chuckles and crouches down to the floor, squatting then looks at the running kids around him then to the red cushion of the booth. He runs his thumb over it and smiles then looks up at Louis who has an eyebrow raised.

"Louis," Harry finally speaks after the longest time. "I just, I really want to tell you how much I love you."

"In the middle of Chuck E. Cheese's Harry?" Louis laughs and Harry shakes his head with a smile.

He takes his hand this time, "Just hear me out." Louis nods. "I love you so much, longer than you think I have actually... These six years with you have been absolutely amazing. I love going on cheesy romantic dates with you, I love driving us around, I love making us food all the time, I love putting up with your silly pranks and teasing all the time, I love going to sleep and waking up to you every morning and night. I don't even remember how it feels to wake up every morning and not think about you first thing when I open my eyes. I can't remember a day that I haven't thought about your beautiful blue eyes, your lips, your feathery caramel hair, your small hands, your cute tummy, your perfect bum,"

"Harry there's kids," Louis laughs softly, trying to hold back tears. Harry smiles and kisses Louis' hands then continues.

"'m gonna tell you a story, just bear with me okay?" And Louis laughs because that's all he's been doing since he got in the car half an hour ago. He wipes off a stray tear and nods.

"So a few well a pretty long time ago I met this boy. Right here at Chuck E. Cheese's. I was actually only about 8 years old at the time. But I remember seeing him for the first time, he was in one of these red booths, texting away with I don't know who. He was about 14, and I was thinking how pretty he was and that I just had to have him. It was pretty much how my eight year old mind worked. Well I knew that the only way I actually could have him is if I married him. So I cashed in all of my tickets and got myself a cherry candy ring and brought it ov-"

"Harry," Louis takes a sharp intake of breath and puts his hands over his mouth as Harry changes his position so he's on one knee now, not two because Harry Styles is 21 now. Quickly he has to wipe away a stray tear but can't do anything for Louis who's pretty close to sobbing now.

"I brought it over to him and asked him to marry me." And Harry finally pulls out the velvet box from his pocket that's been burning a hole there all morning. He opens the box showing the pretty engagement ring.

"Louis Tomlinson will you marry me?"

Louis laugh-cries at that moment and throws his arms around Harry's body.

"As far as I know we've been engaged for years now," Louis chokes out and Harry squeezes him tighter. When he finally pulls away and Harry puts the ring on his ring finger(not pointer finger because again _Harry Styles is 21 now_ , he's a _man_ ), they finally realize the people around them and the fact that most of them are clapping for them now. Louis hugs him again and laughs because that's all he can do besides cry and he's a proper mess right now.

"I love you so much," Louis says, never wanting to let go of the younger boy.

And finally Harry thinks. Finally he's going to be able to marry the pretty soft boy he met like 14 years ago in this worn out old Chuck E. Cheese's and fulfill the dream of his little eight year old self.

**Author's Note:**

> God this is the worst thing in the world but I'm determined to move over all my works from wattpad


End file.
